babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
20th Century and earlier
This is a list of events that occurred in the 20th Century and earlier: 1,000,000 - 14,000,000,000 Years Before the Third Age Circa 14 Billion Years Ago *Creation of the Universe. Circa Several Billions Of Years Ago *Lorien appears as the "first one"; the first being to attain sentience in the entire universe.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? Afterwards other first individuals appear as well as the rest of the Lorien race.Into the Fire - Revealed in Lorien's conversation Ivanova. *The Lorien race begins to grow old and infirm and many die or go away but those who were first remain.Into the Fire - Lorien said that "Those" who were first remained. *At some undetermined point they found other races like the Vorlons and the Shadows and nurtured them. *Lorien and the rest of the first ones of his race step aside as teachers and guardians. The others go away and only Lorien remained.Into the Fire 10,000 - 1,000,000 Years Before the Third Age Circa 997,738 B.C. *The Thirdspace device is created by the Vorlons and activated.Thirdspace *Most of the First Ones begin to travel beyond the Rim.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum *The Hyach-do break away from the main evolutionary line of the Hyach becoming a separate race.Secrets of the Soul - Dr. Franklin said in 2262 that the Hyach-do broke away from Hyach‘s main evolutionary line about a million years ago. Circa 497,740 B.C. *The Vindrizi are created as a species of "symbiotes" to record everything, observing events all over the galaxy so that others can learn about the past when all the records have been lost in the next dark age.Exogenesis Circa 8000 B.C. *The last Great War between the Shadows and the First Ones.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum *The Soul Hunters descend on Ralga and take the entire species' souls.River of Souls *Ceti 4's civilization becomes extinct.War Zone 261 - 100,000 Years Before the Third Age Circa 4700 B.C. The first known Jumpgates are built by an unknown alien civilisation.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Circa 700 B.C. The last of the known ancient jumpgates is built, marking the apparent disappearance of the builder's civilisation as no other trace of them is found.To Dream in the City of Sorrows 1050 *The Hyach pass religious laws making it immoral to intermarry with the Hyach-do.Secrets of the Soul 1260 *Jeffrey Sinclair takes Babylon 4 to the year 1260 to serve as a base for the Minbari and Vorlons in the first Shadow War.War Without End, Part I During this temporal trip, Sinclair used the Chrysalis Device to transform himself into a Minbari, named Valen.War Without End, Part II 1462 *The Hyach-do wiped completely from the Hyach homeland.Secrets of the Soul - Dr. Franklin said that records of Hyach's evolutionary history only go back 800 years before 2262, in a civilization that has been around for thousands of years. 1767 *A people drawn to Lorka VII by the "The Most Holy" settle there.The Rules of the Game 1888 *'November 9' :* The body of Mary Jane Kelly, the last know victim of 'Jack The Ripper' is found in Whitechapel, London, England. *'November 11' :*A Mr. Sebastian of 14B Heresford Lane, London, is found and taken by the Vorlons.Comes the Inquisitor 1940 *'November 14' :*During World War II, the city of Coventry in England is destroyed by bombers of the German Luftwaffe, killing 568 civilians in one night. Theories suggest Prime Minister Churchill had advanced warning of the blitz due to the cracking of the German 'Enigma' cypher, but chose not to act in order to keep the discovery secret. In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum 1950s *The Vree begin to abduct Humans for scientific research.Grail Sources